1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hunting blinds.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
In hunting as for wild game, it is desirable to be present in the habitat of the game without appearing as a strange presence. Game becomes accustomed to the appearance of its habitat and becomes wary of any foreign appearing object. Thus the wary nature of the game has given rise to the use of shelters, referred to as blinds, which appear as part of a natural environment. This condition has given rise to blinds of various kinds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 588,145 to Sievers there is disclosed a decoy shaped as a cow and is of a size to containt two hunters.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,503 a game blind is disclosed in the form of a tree stump having ahinged lid for the hunters to arise to shoot at game.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,352 a blind is disclosed shaped as the stump of a large tree trunk formed of reeds and having a screen hinged top for a hunter to arise in shooting.
In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,605 parallelepiped block-like forms are tiered to appear as bales having interior space to contain a hunter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,837 there is disclosed a large goose-like blind providig interior space to seat a hunter.